


Jealousy

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr fic request #11 & #12 "Who's that?" "Nothing happened." for JoongNine:This is a "real person" fic with the actors who play the characters MingKit. If ya want to go ahead and replace the names Joong & Nine with Ming & Kit. It'll be the same thing because casting for this show was *chef's kiss.*





	Jealousy

_Who’s that? _Nine shouldn’t take it seriously but he didn’t like the way Joong huddled with that guy. His heart quickened. _You know that paranoid beating to signify that something awful was about to happen. _Nothing did. _That’s just it, _Nine knew he was being stupidly paranoid. Joong smiled and waved him over. He dragged his feet in that direction still fearing the worst.

_Why’d he have to fear the worst?_ He and Joong didn’t make things official. They were still in tentative waters wondering if it were just emotions from the show. _Those residual effects of playing a high-intensity couple._ Nine said hello to the stranger. Joong introduces him as a classmate from university. _Oh yeah duh we still go to school._

Nine relaxed a little bit. Joong and his classmate talked for a moment longer then said their goodbyes. “Nothing happened. As you could see.” Joong shook his head and made the, “tsk tsk” sound at him. Nine raised an eyebrow. _Was he that transparent?_

“You were jealous. You tried to mask that face.” Joong bumped him in the shoulder. Nine gave him a grumpy look.

“Can we just continue shopping?” Nine asked him.

“After you,” Joong stepped aside for Nine to lead the way. He was already several paces ahead. Joong jogged to catch up and hook his arm. Nine still felt paranoid, but _this- this was good._


End file.
